


Oh!

by M0N



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, M/M, MatchaBlossom, POV First Person, Romance, Romantic Comedy, cafe!AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0N/pseuds/M0N
Summary: Reki mengaku bukan tipikal yang suka ikut campur dalam urusan orang lain, meski pun keberadaan duo pelanggan (aneh) itu sukses menarik perhatian. Soalnya hubungan mereka misterius sekali. Mau dibilang kekasih, tapi sering adu mulut terjadi sebegitu sengit. Di satu sisi, apabila dikatakan hanya sebagai teman baik, rasanya ini terlalu mesra. Terlebih saat ada tanda-tanda keduanya  punya masalah super serius, ternyata Reki lebih peduli daripada yang bisa disadarinya."... si Gorila itu bukan lagi pacarku."What? Why?!
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe & Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Oh!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Salam kenal, saya pendatang baru di sini. Semoga fandom SK8 The Infinity makin ramai, khususnya arsip-arsip (JoeCherry) yang berbahasa Indonesia.
> 
> Catatan:  
> Di sini saya lebih suka menggunakan nama asli mereka, Kojiro dan Kaoru, bukan Joe dan Cherry.

* * *

Aku tidak habis pikir, bagaimana dua orang yang setiap kali bertatap muka pasti beradu komentar, saling ejek dan sindir, cekcok melulu, tapi tetap saja mau menghabiskan waktu santai bersama. Duh! Bahkan kalau salah seorang di antaranya memasuki kafe tempatku bekerja, pasti yang lain segera muncul beberapa menit lagi. Telanjur hapal mati terhadap gelagat para pelanggan (aneh) setiaku ini, setelah nyaris setahun terbiasa dengan kehadiran mereka.

Mau dibilang kekasih, tapi adu mulut sering terjadi sebegitu sengit. Di satu sisi, apabila dikatakan sekadar teman baik, rasanya ini terlalu mesra. Biasanya aku hanya mengamati dari balik meja kasir, tertawa pelan disebabkan tingkah polah lucu mereka, atau kadang berpura-pura tak peduli. Jangan berpikiran macam-macam, loh! Ini bukan karena diriku tertarik pada salah seorang di antara lelaki berambut hijau atau _pink_ itu, cuma cara keduanya berinteraksi seringkali membuatku penasaran.

Aku bukan tipikal yang suka sembarang ikut campur urusan orang lain, tapi kedua makhluk tersebut memang sukses mencuri perhatian. Coba lihat pria berbadan bongsor dengan rambut hijau ikal itu, asyik merecoki manusia yang duduk di seberang mejanya, dengan gampang berkata, “laki-laki macam apa yang lebih cantik daripada perempuan?”

 _Well_ , entah kenapa aku merasa ada _rayuan_ terselubung dalam kalimat tersebut.

Sementara laki-laki yang menerima ejekan hanya tersenyum sok manis, lalu mengibaskan rambut panjangnya yang berwarna merah muda – oke, harus kuakui dia memang cantik. “Dasar Gorila! Otak otot,” balasnya tanpa ironi. Aku hampir tertawa nyaring, secepat kilat membalikkan tubuh untuk membekap erat-erat mulutku.

Yaah, bukan maksudku untuk sengaja menguping, hanya saja suara mereka bisa terdengar seantero kafe – jadi jangan menganggapku usil. Namun, kedua tamu tersebut tahu sopan santun. Selama bukan cuma aku yang berada di dalam kafe, mereka pasti akan tenang dan berbicara melalui delikan mata yang secara non-verbal menyampaikan olok-olokan – atau kalau lagi terlalu iseng, paling saling mencuri makanan satu sama lain.

Dan walau pun sedang bertengkar hebat, melempar argumen yang tampaknya saling menyakiti, perang di antara mereka sebatas lewat lisan semata. Tidak pernah sekali pun melakukan tindakan destruktif yang dapat merugikanku, jadi kubiarkan saja mereka mau seperti apa. Terbiasa dengan kedua orang tersebut, membuatku tahu kapan sekiranya si rambut hijau dan _pink_ ini akan mampir – entah mulai sejak kapan juga aku menunggu duo konyol itu sekadar membuktikan prediksiku.

Pikiranku (terpaksa) menulis catatan mental bahwa dua makhluk tersebut bakal datang setiap hari Sabtu pukul empat sore, dan biasanya menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam bersama, lalu pergi entah ke mana. Ah, faktanya orang-orang yang kubicarakan ini tak selalu berkelahi, ada saat-saat (langka) tertentu mereka diam tanpa melisankan sepatah kata pun. Lambat-laun aku dibikin paham, kalau sudah seperti itu, berarti ada problema yang benar-benar masalah.

“Hei, anak muda! Menurutmu mana yang lebih seksi, aku atau Kaoru?”

Otomatis terkejut begitu pria berbadan besar ini memanggilku begitu, lalu serta-merta bertanya demikian. Mencoba bersikap ramah dan menjaga diri dari urusan mereka, jadi aku tidak memberikan respons apa pun selain senyuman tipis. Rupanya tanggapan sopanku barusan memunculkan ide jahil di kepala si penanya, tahu-tahu dia mendekati untuk melisankan kalimat interogatif yang sama.

Sadar kalau aku tak bisa lari lagi, jadi kuberikan jawaban dengan menunjuk ke direksi lelaki berambut merah muda yang acap tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia memerlihatkan ekspresi kesal sebentar, tapi semakin memerpendek jaraknya, bahkan seenaknya juga menumpukan tubuh pada meja kasir yang menjadi pembatas kami. Spontan mengedipkan sebelah matanya ganjen, mendadak mengarahkan tangan kanan guna mengajakku bersalaman.

“Namaku Kojiro. Omong-omong, kau sudah punya pacar?”

Aku menghela napas pendek sebelum menjawab. “Reki. Dan, yaa, aku sudah punya pacar.”

Dramatis sekali reaksinya ini, ketika dia meletakkan tangan kirinya yang bebas ke dada tepat bagian jantung, dengan ditemani raut wajah sok terluka pula. “Cuma aku bisa, loh, membuat Reki- _chan_ berpaling padaku.” Cepat-cepat aku menarik jemariku yang masih berada dalam genggaman pria bernama Kojiro itu, dan yang bersangkutan malah tertawa puas.

Ini orang kenapa, sih? Ambigu banget! Apa maksudnya dengan afiksasi ‘ _chan_ ’ tadi, hah?!

Syukurlah lelaki _pink_ yang awalnya cuek-bebek menikmati sepotong kudapan favoritnya pun ambil andil, mencubit kuat-kuat lengan Kojiro sembari berkata, “kau tahu, kan, aku sangat menyukai _cheesecake_ blueberry di sini? Jadi jangan bikin kita di- _blacklist_!” lalu Kaoru- _san_ juga mengucapkan maaf padaku atas kelakuan si Gorila itu, dan memintaku menganggapnya sebagai lelucon belaka. Mereka kembali duduk di bangku yang sama untuk beberapa menit, lalu memutuskan pergi dengan tergesa-gesa.

Ah, setidaknya setelah sekian lama aku tahu juga siapa nama mereka.

Tiga hari kemudian, tanpa pertanda buruk apa pun semacam hujan badai, sambaran halilintar, apalagi tsunami, Kojiro- _san_ datang seorang diri. Ini benar-benar kejadian langka, lelaki seindah bunga sakura yang bersangkutan tidak muncul bersamanya – atau barangkali menyusul. Jujur saja, aku jadi (sangat) waspada mengingat perilaku genitnya waktu itu. Jangan bilang kalau dia sengaja kemari buat melanjutkan serangan rayuan genitnya, yaa.

Biar begini-begini, aku penganut sistem monogami yang setia sampai akhir hayat, loh.

Akan tetapi, bukan hanya tanpa keberadaan Kaoru- _san_ , laki-laki dengan tubuh dua-tiga kali lebih besar dariku ini terlihat berbeda dari dirinya yang familier di memoriku. Apabila biasanya ia tampak konyol dan mengesalkan, sekarang sangatlah jauh dari impresi itu. Justru yang ada, terkesan seperti pria dewasa keren yang bisa memikat hati siapa saja.

“Hello! Reki- _san_ , kan?” bahkan menyebut namaku dengan afiksasi yang sopan, saudara-saudara!

Tanggapan yang kuberikan berupa anggukan pelan semata, tahu ada kalimat lain yang ingin segera dia sampaikan. Terlebih dahulu laki-laki berkulit tan (eksotis) itu memerhatikan semua kue yang terpajang dalam etalase kaca. Jari telunjuknya tertuju ke _cheesecake_ blueberry yang masih bulat sempurna, “apa ini yang paling besar?” aku memberitahu bahwa kafe ini menyediakan jasa buat pesanan khusus yang ukuran kuenya lebih jumbo dari yang sering dijual, dengan catatan membutuhkan waktu pengerjaan sekitar dua hari dan harganya tentu lebih mahal.

“Oke. Aku pesan satu untuk hari Sabtu nanti, yaa. Kami akan datang di jam seperti biasanya.”

Setelah membayar tagihan Kojiro- _san_ langsung membalikkan badan, tapi entah kenapa batal melangkah, serta-merta kembali menatapku. “Ooh, iya, kuharap kau tak marah karena aku iseng merayumu. Itu hanya, _well, just ki_ dding.” Berucap demikian dengan senyum tulus yang jauh dari impresi buaya darat. Serius, entah lelaki ini punya kepribadian ganda, pernah diculik alien yang menyebabkan personalitinya berubah 180 derajat, atau habis bermimpi seram yang menandakan ajal segera menjemput.

Aku dibikin berpikiran yang aneh-aneh, kan!

“Tentu. Kouru- _san_ juga bilang begitu, kok.”

Kali ini tak ada lagi yang menahan Kojiro- _san_ agar tetap di sini, meninggalkan aku dengan segala khayalan liar mengenai perubahan sikapnya yang bagai bumi dan langit. Mendadak atensiku teralih pada struk pembayaran transaksi tadi, dan bukankah _cheesecake_ blueberry merupakan kue favorit Kaoru- _san_? Saking hapalnya, aku benar-benar tidak butuh bertanya apa pesanan laki-laki cantik itu.

Dan seingatku juga, Kaoru- _san_ pernah menyebutkan kata _kita_ , dan Kojiro-san tadi mengatakan _kami_ sebagai bentuk _prulal_ dari orang pertama. Secara tidak langsung menyampaikan, bahwa mereka bakal selalu datang ke kafe ini berdua, kan? Seperti… ah, kemungkinan memang benar kalau duo aneh itu berpacaran!

Apa Kojiro punya kesalahan serius dan berusaha meminta maaf dengan sogokan kue kesukaan Kaoru?

Sekali lagi, aku bukan tipikal manusia yang hobi ikut campur, tapi ini misteri yang nyaris terpecahkan.

* * *

o O o

Tak terasa hari Sabtu akhirnya datang juga, dan memang sekarang aku menunggu dua orang (spesial) dari banyaknya pelanggan setia kafe ini muncul. Sesekali kuarahkan perhatian ke jam dinding yang sebentar lagi menunjukkan pukul empat sore, dan tepat saja prediksiku. Akan tetapi, eeh, tumben Kaoru- _san_ yang datang terlebih dahulu, acap pula memposisikan diri di tempat yang sudah jadi daerah kekuasaan mereka.

Mana mungkin aku langsung menyajikan kue pesanan tanpa kehadiran Kojiro- _san_ , kan? Oleh sebab itu kuputuskan buat menantinya, karena kupikir paling lima-sepuluh menit lagi yang bersangkutan bakalan memerlihatkan batang hidungnya. Sayang, detik demi detik berganti, tanpa terasa sudah sejam terlewati. Kuamati Kaoru- _san_ tampak keki di sana, beberapa kali terlihat berusaha menghubungi seseorang – bahkan saking kesalnya, sampai memukul pelan meja.

Merasa kasihan dengan lelaki itu, tanpa sadar kutemukan diriku mendekatinya sambil membawa segelas teh hangat agar membantu _mood_ -nya (sedikit) membaik. Seenaknya mulutku melisankan kalimat, “aku tahu, kok, rasanya menghadapi pacar yang tidak peka,” yang ditanggapi Kaoru- _san_ dengan tersenyum, bahkan tertawa kecil.

“Terima kasih. Namun, sayangnya, si Gorila bongsor sialan itu bukan lagi pacarku.”

Hah? Apa maksudnya? Mereka baru saja putus, begitu? Adu-duuh!

Belum sempat aku menyampaikan ucapan simpati dan berempati padanya, kedatangan tamu lain membatalkan pasokan verbal yang ingin terlontar dari mulutku. Ketika kami sama-sama mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pintu masuk, mendapati Kojiro- _san_ tersenyum sumringah dengan tangan kanan memegang buket bunga mawar merah, sedangkan yang kiri membawa tas bingkisan besar.

Dahulu aku tak pernah selega ini melihat Kojiro- _san_ , dan dalam hati dengan heboh menyoraki, serta memberi semangat padanya agar dapat memerbaiki hubungan asmara mereka. Cepat-cepat aku pergi untuk mengambil pesanan kue _cheesecake_ jumbo, berharap itu bisa membuat peluang Kaoru- _san_ memaafkan (mantan) kekasihnya semakin tinggi, dan langsung kutaruh di depan laki-laki cantik tersebut.

Sembari mengedipkan mata padaku, Kojiro- _san_ berkata, “ _thanks_ , Reki- _chan_. Kau imut seperti biasanya.”

Wooi, Gorila! Sadarlah bahwa kisah cintamu sedang berada di ujung tanduk.

Kau pasti menyesal kalau menyia-nyiakan orang seindah Kaoru- _san_.

Entah kenapa malah aku yang gugup di sini, kuamati baik-baik ekspresi wajah Kaoru- _san_ yang tampaknya masih sakit hati. Lelaki itu mengalihkan direksi mata ke luar jendela kafe, sebegitu defensif menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan dada. Sebenarnya enggan beranjak dari posisiku berdiri, rasanya kakiku menolak buat diajak pergi, tapi mereka butuh privasi, jadi dari balik meja kasir kuperhatikan dengan saksama apa yang bakal terjadi.

Tahu-tahu Kojiro- _san_ mengambil lilin angka satu dan nol dari tas bingkisan yang dibawanya tadi, meletakkan dua objek tersebut di atas kue _cheesecake_ spesial, lalu membuatnya menyala terang, dan memintaku untuk mematikan seluruh lampu dalam ruangan kafe sebentar – yang langsung kulakukan _request_ tersebut tanpa banyak tanya. Menyerahkan buket bunga mawar merah beserta kado, lalu menarik kedua tangan Kaoru agar berada dalam genggaman jari-jemarinya.

“ _Happy anniversary_ yang kesepuluh, Sayang. Maaf, aku akan selalu jadi suami yang menyebalkan.”

Aku _be like_ … oh! Iya, yaa, pantas saja mereka tak berpacaran lagi, sebab telah menikah selama 10 tahun.

Raut kesal yang tadinya menghiasi muka Kaoru- _san_ berubah total, kulihat ia tersenyum kecil seraya menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, lalu memertipis jarak mereka untuk mencium bibir satu sama lain. Setelah itu mendadak arah matanya terdireksi padaku, dengan lantang mengucapkan, “aku pasti terkena semacam sihir hitam karena menerima ajakan menikahnya dulu.” Kami spontan tertawa nyaring tanpa memerdulikan ekspresi melongo Kojiro- _san._

Sekarang, cuma ada aku sendiri. Sepasang suami (unik) itu telah pamit sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu. Kualihkan pandangan ke meja mereka, menemukan sisa _cheesecake_ yang masih terlalu banyak buat kuhabiskan seorang diri – Kojiro- _san_ bilang semuanya boleh kuambil. Tersenyum sendiri dan mengingat kalimat bijak yang mengatakan, “lebih baik terus-menerus ada perkelahian di antara sepasang kekasih. Daripada pelukkan erat dan ucapan mesra, tapi itu untuk yang terakhir kali.”

Sabtu depan, tepat jam empat sore, aku pasti akan _kembali_ bertemu dengan mereka di sini.

**_Finish_ **

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Secara impulsif saya memutuskan untuk bikin fanfic mereka subuh-subuh, dan eksekusinya cuma memakan waktu beberapa jam saja. Soalnya tema fanfic ini agak mirip dengan salah satu fanfic yang dulu pernah saya buat, tapi bukan re-create atau revisi (modifikasi) ulang. Saya juga lagi (sangat) jatuh hati ke pair ini, dan begitulah, saya diperbudak otepe untuk yang ke sekian kali.
> 
> Fun fact: sudah jadi ciri khas saya kalau masuk ke ‘rumah’ baru pasti pakai genre comedy romance. Dan setelah sekian lama, akhirnya saya menulis dengan sudut pandang orang pertama lagi.
> 
> Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. Bersediakah buat memberi komentar? Saya tunggu.
> 
> Salam,
> 
> M0N.


End file.
